100 Theme Drables
by Erin3000
Summary: A 100 theme drables for SH22. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Most of these will be H/L. And a lot will be Disney centered as well.
1. I Just Can't Wait to be

Ok so I have writers block on my other two stories but got an idea for a random drabble. I'm going to do one for every character that I can think of using pure Disney songs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century or The Lion King

Moriarty was walking down the hallway thinking about his newest plan to become the King of the World.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

Fenwick looked towards his maniacally chuckling master and thought

_I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

Moriarty at this point was now going into his security room to check on the cameras to see if that annoying little snoop was anywhere around.

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

Fenwick looked at the vids behind his master and saw Holmes beginning to come into view on one of the cameras.

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

Moriarty looked towards that vid and started to growl low in his throat. The fact that Holmes was coming into view with that annoying Yardie behind him was not something he wanted to see. Always making him change his plans and having to go somewhere or do something. At that moment Fenwick looks at him and says, "Master I think we should move on."

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_No one saying do this Now when I said that—_

_No one saying be there What I meant was—_

_No one saying stop that What you don't realize—_

_No one saying see here Now see here!_

_Free to run around all day That's definitely out—_

_Free to do it all my way!_

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart_

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

Moriarty looked at Fenwick and said, "I know what I need and don't need to do. I do not need advice from little henchmen. I am going to rule the world."

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm-_

_Standing in the spotlight_

_Not yet_

Moriarty began to tell his men to go to the left and to the right. He was sending his men everywhere. He needed his men to distract Holmes and that Yardie.

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait..._

_Just can't wait_

_To be king!_

While his men provided the distraction Moriarty and Fenwick escaped as quickly as was possible. Moriarty turned back and looked and thought to himself. "Someday I will defeat that Holmes and when I do I will be king. And I just can't wait to be king."


	2. Nobody else

Disclaimer: I do not own Sh22 or anything Disney.

Please read and review. And no flamers please.

Once again Holmes and Watson had just barely gotten out of the scrape in time. Holmes had been moody ever since everything had happened. And to tell you the truth Watson was just getting sick of it.

_There are times when you drive me, shall we say, bananas_

_And your mind is missing, no offence, a screw_

_None taken_

Holmes had sat in his chair and steepled his fingers in contemplation as Watson went to get them some tea and biscuits.

_Still whatever mess I land in, who was always understandin'?_

_Nobody else but you_

Luckily for Holmes, Watson had come with back up just in time. Hopefully Lestrade would not find out.

_Oh your moodyness is now and then bewilderin'_

_And your values may be, so to speak, askew_

_Gesundheit!_

_Thanks!_

Watson looked over at Holmes as he carried out the tray and set it down on the table. He was trying to figure out why Holmes was so moody yes they had lost Moriarty but at least they were alive. "Let us not tell Lestrade about this Holmes"

"Thank you Watson"

_Who deserves a hero's trophy, as we face each cat-a-strophy?_

_Nobody else but you_

"You know Holmes at least we did stop Moriarty. How many others can say that they have thwarted somebody so evil? You deserve some kind of medal or trophy for all that you have done."

"Thank you Watson. It's always good to know that I've got you and Lestrade by my side."

_No-booooody else but you_

_It's just our luck, we're stuck together_

_No-booooody else but you_

_Is crazy enough to believe we'll come through_

_So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric_

_And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo_

_But when life becomes distressin'_

_Who will I be S.O.S'n?_

_If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue!_

_Though he seems intoxicated, he's just highly animated!_

_And he's nobody else, but..._

_No-boooooody else but you_

_We've turned into, a true blue duo_

_Hard times, we've had a few_

_Like we're thrown in the drink_

_Like we're tossed outta town_

_But when I start to sink_

_Hey I'd rather go down_

_With nobody else, but_

_Y - O - U!_


	3. Roller Coaster Ride

The Irregulars were excited to have a day off from school.

_Aloha e, aloha e!_

_(Aloha e, aloha e!)_

'_Ano'ai ke aloha e!_

_('Ano'ai ke aloha e!)_

Wiggins, Deidre, and Tennyson could all agreed on one thing and that they would rather be at 221 B Baker Street. To all three Lestrade, Holmes, and Watson had become family.

_There's no place I'd rather be,_

_Than on my surfboard out at sea,_

_Lingering in the ocean blue,_

_And if I had one wish come true,_

_I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon..._

"What do you mean there's nothing going on Mr. Holmes?" Deidre complained.

"Well, there are no cases at present why don't you kids just enjoy your day off." Holmes answered.

_'Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi,_

_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu._

_Flying by on a Hawaiian roller coaster ride!_

_'Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi,_

_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu,_

_Pi'i na nalu, la lahalaha,_

_'O ka moana, hanupanupa,_

_Lalala i ka la hanahana,_

_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one,_

_Helehele mai kakou e!_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride!_

All three Irregulars walked out of Baker Street and the first thing they decided to do was to hang out at the skate park. It had an arcade with it for Tennyson and Wiggins and Deidre could skate on their hoverboards. It was just like surfing. Or so they had heard.

_There's no place I'd rather be,_

_Than on my surfboard out at sea,_

_Lingering in the ocean blue,_

_And if I had one wish come true,_

_I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon..._

_Lalala I ka la hanahana,_

_Me ke kai hoene I ka pu'e one._

There was nothing compared to flying through the air on those hoverboards. It was fun and refreshing. Something that they could do, and not have to listen to anybody.

_Fying by on a Hawaiian roller coaster ride!_

_Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka,_

_No worry, no fear, ain't no biggy brahda,_

_Cuttin in, utting up, utting back, utting out,_

_Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out,_

_Let's get jumpin, surfs up and pumpin,_

_Coastin with the motion of the ocean,_

_Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling â_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride!_

Of course if there had been a case they would have happily helped out Mr. Holmes. But at times like these there was no place any of them would rather be. The park was their playground. No worries about having to make the next cred behind them. They were free.

_'Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi_

_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu._

_Flying by on a Hawaiian roller coaster ride!_

They were flying through the air. Making up new tricks. Practicing old ones. There was nothing compared to this thrill. That was something that all three could agree on. Even though Tennyson couldn't use a hoverboard, he still had his chair.

_Aloha e, aloha e!_

_(Aloha e, aloha e!)_

'_Ano'ai ke aloha e!_

_('Ano'ai ke aloha e!)_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride!_

It was like a roller coaster ride. Going up and down. Back flips. Front flips. Anything was possible.

_There's no place I'd rather be,_

_Than on my surfboard out at sea,_

_Lingering in the ocean blue,_

_And if I had one wish come true,_

_I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon…_

They kept going until sunset. Then it was time to get home and eat dinner. Time to relax. Time to do homework.

'_Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi,_

_Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu._

_Flying by on a Hawaiian roller coaster ride!_

Of course one more trick wouldn't hurt. Even Tennyson was cheering Wiggins and Deidre on as they practiced their new move.

_'Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi,_

_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu._

_Flying by on a Hawaiian roller coaster ride!_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride!_

The smile on their faces was enough to say how much fun that they had had on their day off. But before going home it wouldn't hurt to make one more stop at Baker Street. So off they went ready for another adventure. Another ride.


	4. If I Never Knew You

Disclaimer: I own nothing just the idea. And I don't know about you but this scene always makes me cry. It so sweet.

Holmes knew one thing and one thing only. He had somehow fallen in love. No matter what would happen he knew that he had to know if she cared for him to. She had taught him how precious life could actually be.

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

As Lestrade shivered in his arms he was coming to the realization that the first time around that empty feeling was because she had not been there the first time around.

_And if I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me._

She was the missing piece from his life before. Dare he think it? Had he changed enough to believe in it? Was it possible? That she was his soul mate.

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes_

_So dry your eyes_

Lestrade looked up at Holmes. He was always so deep in thought. It almost seemed like he was about ready to cry. She was so cold. Falling through the ice hadn't been a part of the plan. She smiled sadly to herself. This was just further proof that she wasn't worthy of him. She loved him so much. But all she ever did was slow him down it seemed like.

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

"Holmes it'll be alright. You'll never know how grateful I am that you stopped chasing after Moriarty to get me out of the lake."

Holmes looked down at Lestrade and smiled and said, "Shush now you need to keep up your strength."

He hated the thought of letting go of her for one moment knowing that he could have lost her forever. He would have been lost if did not have her. Yes, he was the world's greatest detective and could figure just about anything in the world out. Except for his heart. That was until her.

_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

Both knew most assuredly that their love was strong and true. That they would always be safe with the other around, and without the other one in their life they wouldn't have even been close to being themselves. They were truly two halves of a whole.

_I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

"Lestrade I just want you to know that I am grateful that you had me brought back to life. I do not believe I had ever told you that before."

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is saying we were right_

Lestrade looked up at Holmes. With all the hate in the world and Moriarty an ever looming shadow she knew without a doubt that no matter how strong evil was. That love was so much stronger. And that her heart would always lead her in the right direction and that she was right to put all her trust in Holmes. Unknowingly to Lestrade at that moment was that Holmes was thinking the exact something.

_Oh if I never knew you_

_If I never knew you_

_I would have no inkling of_

_If our time has gone too fast_

_How precious life can be…_

_I've lived at last…_

Holmes knew that he was finally really alive. He was no longer a mechanical person with his feeling well hidden, but that he was now no longer afraid to let his feelings be known. Time could fly and with how precious life can be he realized he need to let his feelings for Lestrade be told.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd turn the darkness into light_

_And still my heart is saying we were right_

_we were right_

Lestrade knew with a certainty that deep down that with Holmes she could do anything in the world. She could do anything at all. That together Holmes and her would turn all darkness into light. They would defeat Moriarty and help stop evil in the world, or at least as much of it as possible. Her heart would never lie to her.

Holmes chucked his chin down to look at Lestrade. And Lestrade looked up at him. Subconsciously they thought of that Pocahontas movie and started to sing out loud.

_And if I never knew you_

_If I never knew you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Empty as the sky_

_Never knowing why_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

_If I never knew you (oh)_

_If I never knew you_

And as the last note was sung they looked deeply into each other's eyes and slowly leaned into each other. As they closed their eyes and shared true loves first kiss they knew for certain that if they had never known the other they would never have truly been whole. Their souls not completed until they were together. They were soul mates that had been separated by time itself. But nothing could stop Lestrade. She was a force unto herself. And Holmes would not have her any other way.


	5. A Love Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century or anything associated with it.

The dark figure stood in the cold dark hallway hands stuffed deep into his pockets. His heart was racing with fear. He fingered the cold hard unforgiving metal in his pocket as he waited for the one thing that scared him most to come around the corner.

He heard the footsteps coming towards him and took a deep breath hoping that this will come out all right. Funny that of all things he would be afraid of it would be this. He'd fought Moriarty countless times, and yes he was afraid then but nothing compared to this.

As the steps drew nearer and nearer his heart beat faster he figured that his greatest fear would hear him and mark him. He looked across him at the grinning face of his best friend and he smiled softly thinking its ok I have backup, not that I need any.

The footsteps came to the corner and he looked up and gasped. There she stood the one person that he feared and she was staring at him with a small smile on her lips. "Hey there you two what are you doing here," she asked quietly.

He smiled at her and said, "I wanted to ask if you would like to accompany me to the park it is of the utmost importance."

"Sure why not?" she said and started to walk off in the direction of the closest park.

He walked behind her smiling softly thinking she said ok. She agreed to this walk around the park with me.

As they got to the park he stopped her underneath the old oak tree and stopped her. "For all my life I have never met someone like you. In my previous one there was one other I must admit but that was then and this is now."

She gave him a look and said, "What are you trying to say?"

"My dear, will you do me the honor of marrying me" he asked pulling the ring out of his pocket.

"Oh John yes I will." She said as he put the ring on her finger.

"I love you Susan you have made me the happiest robot in the world."

"Me to" She answered.

And they both headed back to the garage to tell Holmes and the Inspector the news.


	6. A New Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Holmes watched as his best friend walked off with the inspector's newest droid partner. He smiled knowing that he would not have to worry about his best friend.

He looked behind him and said, "Well, Lestrade it looks to me like Watson is going to leave me once again for married bliss."

"Yes who would have thought those two together?"

"Well I had an idea but wasn't certain till he told me about it today and asked me along as emotional support."

"Well Holmes what do you think of taking them to a celebratory dinner?"

"Yes, but there is only one thing to celebrate I believe we need one more thing to celebrate?"

"Like Wiggins's acceptance to Oxford, Deidre's A in history, and Tennyson's perfect score on that game he's been working on for 2 weeks?"

"Well those are all things to celebrate and will be celebrated but I was thinking of one more thing?"

She tilted her head to the side and said, "What?"

He took a deep breath and said, "We have know each other for going on two years, you are the one who was there when I first came to in this century, you've been my boss, my partner, and my best friend. But as time has passed I came to realize that I wanted so much more. So I told you about cases where we were going to dinner and a movie."

"I know I figured you were trying to ask me out on a date you just were not certain how to do it. Maybe even afraid to."

"That is true but we have learned so much about each other I've met your brothers and sisters, your mother and father. I came to realize that I loved you and I wanted you to be the person that I saw every night before bed and every day when I awoke. I realized that the reason why I never married in the past was because I was waiting I did not know for who or what until I met you. Elizabeth Marie Lestrade will you do me the honor of being my partner, best friend, my true love, and wife for the rest of our lives?"

She smiled softly and said, "When you first came to I realized there was something there and I didn't know what to do about it. I realized that I love you to. And that I would love to be your wife. Yes."

He smiled and pulled a soft velvet box out of his pocket and opened it as she gasped in surprise. A small princess cut ring sat in the box with a garnet with small diamonds in it sat in the box shinning brightly in the hallway entrance to the yard. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

He smiled at her and kissed her softly and said, "I love you now and I know for the rest of my life that love will grow stronger each day."

"As will mine Sherlock. As will mine."

They turned toward the door to wait for their best friends to appear to tell them the news as well.

The dinner that night was loud and exciting as everybody celebrated the news of everybody else.


	7. I Hate Social Functions

Authors Note: I am bad and have not updated due to a lot of things going especially writer's block. But I am back with a new piece. And I will include pictures in my profile of Lestrade's and Deidre's dress and hairstyles. Now on with the tale and I hope you review. I will give brownie points to everyone who reviews.

I had always hated social functions. Ever since I was a young child I had despised these damnable things. And how Lestrade had roped me into this torturous occasion was beyond my infinite comprehension. Of course it probably helped to that cause that Grayson had threatened her job and my consultation if we both did not show up. Some higher ranked person wanted to meet me and it ticked of Grayson so at least that was a bonus. And when Lestrade and I left Grayson's office and groaned at the same time helped as well.

Although I have to admit the knowing smile on Watson's face was not helping matters in the least. Of course I have an idea why Watson was smiling like that and it was making me cross. My ways had not changed in my old age and they were not going to change now 200 years later even if those pesky hormones get in my way. And then when the Irregulars found out the squealing sound that came out of Deidre was still ringing in my ears now just 20 minutes later. Of course the Irregulars were invited and that did afford some comfort knowing that my charges were becoming noticed for their smarts, and training.

I began to discuss the dress code for the evening when I noticed Lestrade and Deidre sneak out. They needed to find something suitable to wear for the evening as well. Now that I am thinking about it that might not be such a bad to do with the other two. So I naturally invited them along with me to get our tuxedos for the evening.

I stood around absolutely bored while the girl simultaneously tried to find both Tennyson and Wiggins something to wear while throwing herself at me at the same time. I actually pitted this excuse for a woman. She's nothing like my Lestrade. Pale blonde hair compared to Lestrade's rich brown hair with the beguiling blond streak in it, which she will never tell me about. Of course that wasn't the only difference the woman had flat brown eyes. Which do not even hope to hold a candle to Lestrade's blue/grey eyes that at times would even appear violet depending on her mood and what was surrounding her at the time. Not to mention that Lestrade's eyes show her spirit and emotions. You can tell instantly upon looking my Lestrade in the eye what she's thinking and how brilliant she is. Sometimes I almost feel like she is holding out on me.

When it came time for my tuxedo thankfully a man had come over and helped to get things settled. I do not believe I could have handled another moment of that woman. After I had purchased everything including corsages for Lestrade and Deidre as well as matching roses for the lapels of our tuxedos we left quickly and got back to Baker St.

By this time it was getting late and thankfully the tuxedos needed only few alterations. The boys had groaned at my buying the corsages and roses, and how archaic but I convinced them quickly that the girls would enjoy it. Beth's corsage was full of red roses and baby's breath while Deidre's was white with baby's breath flowers. I might not like these cursed events but these seemed perfect for the evening. I presently called Lestrade's apartment and Deidre answered after making sure everything was alright I ascertained that they would meet us at the hotel.

After we made it to our destination a couple of hours later we waited outside but the cold drove us inside rather quickly. Watson said he would wait out there for the girls since he had no cold receptors. We went inside and turned towards the ballroom. As we got there I saw a grand red carpeted staircase where I stood for a moment to look at the room. All of the Inspectors and Constables that were there looked decidedly uncomfortable in their formal wear and the higher ups looked even more so. They were lining the rooms with nobody in the middle really intermingling at this point. Still kind of early and not enough drinks had circled around yet to loosen anybody up.

Another hour had passed and no Lestrade or Deidre. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable Watson was holding onto the corsages at the door so at least I was not standing around like a fool with those things in my hand. The red rose in my lapel was starting to look like it was beginning to wilt. But that was the least of my worries. At the moment I was being bored by some daughter of some higher up who probably could not tell an ionizer from a hairbrush.

All of sudden a hush came over the room and I looked up to seem a very young woman in a red dress come down the stairs. I saw the white rose corsage and smiled as Deidre came down the stairs looking fresh and closer to her young age of eighteen then normal with half of the garish make-up off her face. I saw out of the corner of my eye Wiggins straitening himself up when he noticed who it was. I huffed a little at that but what I can I say about that. Absolutely nothing I know nobody else is like me and sneering at those softer emotions. At least I am going to be getting some decent conversation in a moment. Next Watson came down the stairs and I noticed that both corsage boxes were missing.

I was starting to get a little nervous I admit when Beth did not come down the stairs right after Watson did. I turned to him as he reached me and stood to where I had my back to the staircase, but all he did was just smile at me and shake his head at me. Now confound it what is that supposed to mean. I was getting ready to as Lestrade would say "grill him" about where Beth had gotten to again when another hush fell across the room. This was followed by a collective gasp as I turned towards the stairs.

The most beautiful woman I had even seen was coming down the stairs. Her dress was a pale blue almost like ice and strapless. Her warm brown hair was pulled up in a bun with the front hair down to frame her face. When my eyes met with hers I saw the twinkle in them as if she was expecting some great fun at any moment. The red corsage was around her wrist. I was stunned my Beth was easily the best dressed and looking woman out of everyone in the room.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs I walked up to her as if in a trance and the orchestra chose that moment to play. I looked her in the eyes as I reached her and smiled at her hesitantly. I had no idea what to expect from this Lestrade. I held out my arm to her and she took it quickly and as I brought her to the middle of the dance floor I pulled her into a waltz. All of my emotions were running through my head at that moment as I looked at her. I began to think about everything as I was coming upon a new thought. She was looking at me quizzically but I could not answer her question as I did not know the answer myself.

My mind went back to the first moment when I heard her say Sherlock and how she welcomed me so warmly to the 22nd century. Even risking her badge to make sure I was included in the case and to fight for what she believed in. Then I next thought of the cripnosis crisis and how I had to wake her so I could reconnect the wires and Watson. How she was so beautiful unconscious though she was and how quickly she was to come after a moment and quickly catch on. And how understanding she was when I had thought I had lost Watson forever and then getting him and Baker St for me. Then there was the moon when we met Moriarty face to face for the first time. She was so brave jumping into the fan to get the hostages out. It only hurt after I realized how quickly I could have lost her then.

As the one song changed and the next began Beth and I kept dancing as my mind turned to the Empty House case. How even disguised that she knew something was up with the disks and me. And how when she caught me later on in the alley going towards one of my hideouts she called me out right then and she never has told me what gave me away. My mind turned to her derangement caused by that scoundrel Calverton Smith and how no matter how many times she came after me. I knew she was fighting and I knew I had to fight for her to bring her back. Until now the repercussions had never really occurred to me as to how I might have lost her permanently to those nanobots or what those things made her do. Then there was the Musgrave ritual with the building falling on her. I had not known true terror until that moment. I was so afraid to have lost her and how Tennyson had found her. I was and will forever be grateful to him for that. She shook that off so quickly and got back to work. When many would have folded in and gone home she stayed and went with us to the graveyard. She is so kind to my Irregulars and to everyone just about. Except for Moriarty and Fenwick of course, I will forever love the nickname she gave Moriarty. Clone head. So simple, and so plain, and so perfect.

All of the cases we had worked through for the past year and a half and no matter what she has been my associate. No, that is not quite right either. She has been my partner. No, that does not cover it either. She has been my friend. As the music changed to a simple melody she started to hum along and as I looked down at her it all fell into place. The feeling that I have been having since as I look back on it the moment I met her. I hummed along as I recognized the words to the song that was playing and smiled down at her. She looked up at me and I saw the look in her eye mirroring back my own emotions, my own feelings. I saw the insecurities that were in her eyes as we danced to this tune. I gently began to guide her to the doors that led to an indoor garden. She looked towards where we were going and smiled in acquiesce and with a look that told me how much she trusted me as we made it to the doors. After we were well from the door we stopped dancing and began walking side by side. We were headed towards the large lighted fountain in the middle of the room. As we got there she took off her glove and ran it through the water as she sat down. She was being careful of her dress.

She kept her head down and I looked at her as I saw her contemplating her own thoughts. I could not help but wonder what was going through her mind. I started humming to the song that was playing inside as it switched to another well recognized melody. I smiled at her and as I sat down beside her she looked up at me and then quickly away. I hesitantly reached out and with my thumb and forefinger brought her face back around to me and nervously I might add started to sing.

"So this is love, Mmmmmm

So this is love"

She joined in for the next line her voice so beautiful and melding into mine perfectly.

"So this is what makes life divine

I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm

And now I know

The key to all heaven is mine

My heart has wings, Mmmmmm

And I can fly

I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky

So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of

Mmmmmm

Mmmmmm

So this is love"

She looked at me with a smile and her love shining through her eyes just for me. I looked at her and as I took a deep breath I smiled and said,

"I do love you my Beth and I do believe I can trace it back to the moment I met you."

She continued to smile and she said,

"Well took you long enough my dear Sherlock."

I laughed at this and moved closer to her leaning down and for the first time of what will be many kissed her as the next song began. And with this one as the others I would have to agree that tonight is truly Bella Notte. It truly was a beautiful night and the beginning of a bright future for both of us together.

As the kiss ended we smiled at each other and I stood up and gave her my hand. She took it gracefully and together we walked back into the ballroom. The rest of the night went by rather quickly to quickly in my opinion. As we prepared to leave I looked to her and said,

"Be safe"

"Look who's talking Sherlock." She said with a smile on her face and a playful look in her eye.

"I have no idea what you are talking about my dear Beth." I said laughing.

As her cruiser came up and she and Deidre prepared to get in I pulled her back to me and kissed her one more time before they left to go back to her apartment. She pulled up as my coach arrived and as we got in I spared a thought to the evening. I could not help to think about how much I love social functions. Well at least from now on with my Beth by my side.

Authors note: Love it? Hate it? Let me know. The more reviews I get the quicker I am to update. And a bonus brownie to whoever guesses the 1st song I was thinking of. It is Disney also. Let me know in a review. And now for a change of pace.

Disclaimer: I do not own SH22, Sherlock Holmes, or anything Disney. Wish I did could you imagine the money. But sadly I don't but at least I own the idea. And I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Catching Up and an Ending?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century or any of the characters except for original ones made for this story. I will claim this plot though and will say it is just for fun no money is being made.

It has been nearly 2 years since I brought Sherlock Holmes back to life. We had started out as friends from the beginning just about. Fighting side by side to defeat James Moriarty and Martin Fenwick, and we foiled them almost every time. We had been having fun with the cases not all involving Moriarty and Fenwick. Some I had even already solved before giving them to Holmes to keep him from getting bored. Sadly though 2 years does come with changes.

Deidre has become less focused on being a trendy and has cracked down on her studies and with Holmes' and my help has become a straight A student. Tennyson got rid of his old voice synthesizer and now has one that forms words so no more beeping. He also graduated high school two years early and is in the advanced technology department at New London University earning his degree in robotics. Wiggins got better at his boxing and started winning championships after just a year of knowing Holmes. He still works for Holmes but isn't around as much do to fighting. He and Jaycee are still going strong and are talking about getting married after they finish college.

Chief Inspector Grayson finally got the promotion that he was wanting and moved on up the pole never looking back glad to be riding his hands of that dead detective and the annoying robot that thinks he's human.

Watson is still Watson. Still living with Holmes and happy to be chronicling all of the adventures that Holmes gets up to. He has stayed by Holmes never changing and the good news is Holmes never has to worry about losing this Watson to marriage or anything else. He can handle Holmes like nobody else. And he will be from now on.

Holmes hasn't changed at all. He's still him. He is still a Victorian gentleman. And he still is an arrogant, self-centered, and egotistical jerk. He led me to believe we were friends but when it came down to it he was just using me for cases. He said so himself. Moriarty had captured all of us. And I heard him tell Moriarty just that. I could not believe how fooled I was by him.

I myself have changed quite a bit. I've gotten stronger. And I will admit under Holmes' tutelage a bit smarter on being able to deduce from just random objects, like an old felt hat. I am still an inspector for the yard. Or was up until yesterday when my transfer went through. I could not dare look Holmes in the face again after what he said. I'm not taking anything back with me. I don't need to. Wiggins and Jaycee will be moving into my old apartment and all my clothes have been given to charity. The few personal items that I want to keep I have in my knapsack as I head to the transport station. I want to move fast I don't want to be stopped by Watson or the others saying how Holmes was lying to protect me. How can I believe that? He sounded so honest. And why would Moriarty even care? But that's enough. I am not going to think about any of them ever again. I get on the transport and think I see somebody who looks a bit like Holmes bolting to get on at the last moment. I know that's impossible so I go further into the transport and take my seat in the very back of couch. I am putting my bag up when I see the man get on from the corner of my eye. I pay no attention and he sits down well towards the front. I get comfortable and prepare for the long ride home.

Authors Note: This one will be a two part drabble. I'll have the other up some time this week or the next.


End file.
